spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Coon
When night falls in South Park, Cartman takes up the call and dons the Coon costume. This fearless crime fighter is the only one who can sort through the trash can of society. As the founder of Coon and Friends, the Coon is the mastermind behind the greatest superhero franchise of all time and will stop at nothing to see it realised.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''The Coon' is the superhero alter-ego of Eric Cartman in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game starts with The Coon and Friends gathered at a table discussing, or more correctly, informing the other 'superheroes' of their roles in the superhero franchise. The Coon allows The New Kid to become a superhero and after assigning them a persona and character sheet, sends them out on quests. Appearance and Personality The Coon refers to himself as a Ninja Manimal. He is the child of a space raccoon and an animal control officer. He has raccoon ears on top of his head and a fur raccoon mask surrounding his eyes and covering his nose and cheeks. His costume is primarily black with a red cape. The cape bears a large letter 'C' in the center. He wears a white t-shirt with a large 'C' in the middle. He wears a black utility belt with a gold buckle. The Coon has a raccoon tail and wears silver claws on his fingers. The Coon is very short-tempered and lacks patience. He seems to walk the line between good and evil. History The Coon is first seen in the prologue of South Park: The Fractured But Whole, narrating on what has become of the city. He is then seen taking off a poster of Scrambles, the missing cat on the street to try to obtain the $100 reward in finding it. The Coon is then later seen scrolling through a book, reading the story about a king that unified two factions at war over a powerful stick. He then proceeds to activate and enter his time machine (which just turns out to be his bedroom closet) to head back to the past to try and save the city. On the first day, The Coon is seen appearing at Kupa Keep during the siege by the Moorish, claiming to come from the future while showing the poster of Scrambles to those present. He will be then seen inside the Coon Lair, briefing the members of Coon and Friends about Scrambles. The Coon then comes up to The New Kid after noticing The New Kid disturbing the Cube of Ultimate Destruction, he then angrily confronts The New Kid while complaining to his mom at the same time. After a while, he then relents and lets The New Kid to become a superhero after tasking The New Kid to hand over the Stafernisy Device to him, he proceed to give The New Kid a starting superhero class while creating a Coonstagram account for The New Kid. The Coon is later then seen introducing Artifacts to The New Kid, preparing The New Kid to take down the Sixth Graders. He then later makes a call to The New Kid, requesting The New Kid to head to the taco shop to get him a taco. Upon noticing The New Kid's progress, The Coon decides to give The New Kid a second superhero class, saying that The New Kid's superhero character "kinda sucks". After presenting another class to The New Kid, he is then alerted by the Coon Lair's alarm, being informed by Human Kite that there's an argument going on in Main Street. As The Coon heads to Main Street with The New Kid, it is revealed that Super Craig is having an argument with his estranged partner Wonder Tweek, from the rival faction Freedom Pals. The leader of Freedom Pals, Doctor Timothy then proceeds to speak telepathically with The Coon, calling his faction members as 'douchebags'. This angers The Coon, who proceeds to attack Doctor Timothy, only for Doctor Timothy to teleport out of the way with his psychic powers. The Coon then orders his Coon and Friends members to attack the Freedom Pals, thus starting the first standoff between the two factions. The Coon is then later seen staggering himself up, apparently being 'mind raped' by Doctor Timothy, however he has managed to steal his cellphone. This prompts him and his fellow Coon and Friends members to head back to the Coon Lair to have it analyzed. In the Coon Lair, after Doctor Timothy's cellphone has been analyzed by Super Craig, which reveals the information to search for "a stripper with a dick tattoo", The Coon steps up to defend The New Kid as Mosquito exclaims why The New Kid is being silent. The Coon then proceeds to reveal The New Kid's supposed backstory, however this leads an argument between him and Human Kite. Mosquito then breaks up the argument, as The Coon then informs The New Kid to prepare for the night. On the first night, The Coon will be seen having supper at Buca De Faggoncini together with Mosquito and Human Kite. He then later assists in taking down the Buca De Faggoncini chefs and a drunken Randy Marsh. The Coon, together with his Coon and Friends members manages to corner the stripper, whose name is revealed to be CLASSi. They then proceed to take her back to the Coon Lair to interrogate her. The next day, The Coon (as his alter-ego Eric Cartman) is seen leaving South Park Elementary together with Human Kite (as his alter-ego Kyle Broflovski), Fastpass (as his alter-ego Jimmy Valmer) and The New Kid. Later on that day, The Coon calls up to The New Kid, instructing The New Kid to interrogate CLASSi, who's placed at Jimmy's House. After The New Kid manages to obtain access to Medicinal Fried Chicken, he assist The New Kid in obtaining the prescription for CLASSi, but not before confronting the Medicinal Fried Chicken employees in combat. The Coon is then notified by Fastpass that the cats are being held at U-Stor-It. Not long then, he is also notified by Fastpass that a certain member from the Freedom Pals wants to meet up with them at the playground; the member is revealed to be Toolshed. Toolshed states that he called them out in order to meet with The New Kid, thanking The New Kid for restraining his father the night before. The Coon then laughs over Toolshed's statement, however he is then interrupted by Doctor Timothy, who appears alongside Mysterion and Tupperware to retrieve his phone back. As The Coon claims to have obtained a connection with Netflix, Doctor Timothy proceeds to 'mind rape' him again, disproving The Coon's claim. This angers The Coon again, triggering the second standoff between the two rival factions. The Coon is then seen regrouping with Coon and Friends at the Coon Lair, with The Coon providing a briefing on inflitrating U-Stor-It. Human Kite then states that it'll be difficult to access, as the place has been barricaded with "lava". However, they manage to come up with a plan using The New Kid as makeweight to obtain Toolshed's services, who has the ability to clear the "lava". After the briefing, The Coon then unwillingly gives The New Kid another superhero class, after falling in to The New Kid's demeanor. On the second night, The Coon is seen appearing at the front gates of U-Stor-It alongside the other Coon and Friends members, having used The New Kid as a lead. The Coon, alongside the other Coon and Friends members then proceed to go looking for Scrambles. Not long after, the group is confronted by Professor Chaos, upon The New Kid discovering a tinfoil mask on the ground. Despite that, The Coon pressed on in search of Scrambles. Eventually, The Coon and his group came across a warehouse where cats have been captured to process hallucinogenic drugs; they are forced to confront with the workers of the lab. As The Coon and his group pressed on further, they managed to locate Professor Chaos, who makes his appearance inside his mega-sized creation. After Professor Chaos has been taken down, The Coon then proceeds to detain Professor Chaos, taking him back to the Coon Lair. In the Coon Lair, as Professor Chaos reveals who has been backing his evil plan, The Coon comes to realization on who the mastermind is, revealing it to be Mitch Conner. The following day, The Coon holds a briefing in the Coon Lair, stating that the Freedom Pals has the edge over Coon and Friends. The Coon then comes up with the plan to send The New Kid to the Freedom Pals as an undercover agent. As The New Kid successfully gains the trust of the Freedom Pals, The Coon then gladly thanks The New Kid's role. Later in the day, The Coon holds another briefing in the Coon Lair, reporting that CLASSi has been caught by the police. As the Coon and Friends has promised to protect her, they had no choice but to head to the police station to rescue her. After the briefing, The Coon then gives The New Kid one more superhero class, after falling in to The New Kid's demeanor yet again. On the third night, The Coon, together with the Coon and Friends make his appearance to the police station, having followed The New Kid's lead. They then soon come across the Freedom Pals; they then were forced to collaborate together for the night. As the Freedom Pals are tasked to distract the cops, The Coon then leads the Coon and Friends members to enter the police station via the rooftops. Eventually, as The New Kid reaches Sargent Yates, The Coon then discovers that The New Kid has managed to locate Scrambles. Together with the Freedom Pals, they then made their way deeper into the police station, taking down the pedophile Jared and his aides along the way. After the group successfully brings down the creature residing at the very bottom of the police station, The Coon, along with the Coon and Friends makes his way out of the police station, having successfully located Scrambles. Soon after, The Coon encounters Doctor Timothy again, as Doctor Timothy reveals that The Coon's idea of sending The New Kid to join the Freedom Pals is a ruse. As The Coon prepares to stand his ground for another standoff, he then gets brainwashed by Doctor Timothy, making him turn against The New Kid. After being brought to his senses by The New Kid, The Coon is then seen in the Freedom Pals base. Despite being initially reluctant, he then gives in and allows Coon and Friends to be merged with the Freedom Pals. On the following day, The Coon is then seen together with the rest of the newly unified Freedom Pals, discovering that Doctor Timothy's franchise plan has been ruined, and also that The New Kid's parents has been held captive by Mitch Conner. Human Kite then suspects The Coon as the perpetrator, on the grounds that The Coon isn't happy that they have merged. As the other unified Freedom Pals approach The Coon, he then proceeds to escape the base while stating that he'll prove his innocence. The Coon is the later discovered to be hiding in South Park Community Center, alongside Mitch Conner. He is then subdued by the Freedom Pals and taken back to base. After being put through a torture session (with The New Kid being the torturer), The Coon then reveals Mitch Conner's intention of raising crime in South Park, confessing that the cats are being sent to the lab to be genetically mutated. As the unified Freedom Pals make their way to the lab, they then soon discover that The Coon has managed to make his way to the lab, with Mitch Conner then causing havoc in the lab by shutting down the lab's security system. This forces the unified Freedom Pals to make their way out from the lab, with The New Kid being the scapegoat to help them do so. The Coon is later then seen of the third floor of the lab, being held captive by Mitch Conner. As Mitch Conner reveals his plan to be city mayor to the unified Freedom Pals, he then proceeds to escape with The Coon via the control panel platform. Later in the lab, The Coon is then seen again with Mitch Conner, who proceeds to reveal his creation after unsuccessfully trying to create a clone of The New Kid: a massively mutated Alternate Human Kite. The Coon is then revealed to have successfully escaped the lab and be inside the City Hall, as The New Kid's mega-fart towards the massively mutated Alternate Human Kite has inadvertently forwarded time to 10 days later, to the day of Mitch Conner's inauguration as city mayor. As The New Kid traveled through time with the unified Freedom Pals to put a stop to Mitch Conner's plan, The Coon is eventually discovered on the timeline where the others were still playing their fantasy role-playing game, seen entering his 'time machine' similar to the prologue. As Mysterion clutched The Coon to make him show his left hand, Mitch Conner then reveals himself, which surprises The Coon. Mitch then strikes a blow to The New Kid, causing The New Kid to release a fart which brought them to the time of The New Kid's backstory. The Coon is later then seen together with The New Kid, after The New Kid discovers the secret that The New Kid's parents has been keeping and lets off a fart that transports them back to the present timeline. The Coon, with The New Kid then hurries off to the town square after hearing a speech being made regarding Mitch Conner's inauguration as city mayor. The Coon then bumps into the unified Freedom Pals group, where events then take a strange turn as Mitch Conner proceeds to appear on The Coon's hand...and Human Kite's hand. After both Mitch Conners has been taken down by The New Kid, The Coon then prepares to confess together with Human Kite that they both were just messing around, however The Coon then jumps the gun and rushes to the town square, where it is then revealed that Mitch Conner has made his appearance to be inaugurated as city mayor. Mitch is then later revealed to be riding on The Coon by Toolshed. As Mitch proceeds to tell his backstory, his mother then suddenly appears on The Coon's other hand, in which both got into a fight, "killing" them both. Post-story, The Coon will be seen in his base, now as a lone member of his failed superhero franchise and his plans to have Mitch Conner elected as mayor ruined. Abilities Who is The Coon? A ninja manimal. An Assassin with Bleed attacks both deadly and cruel. The offspring of a space raccoon and a try-anything-once animal control officer. True identity: Unknown. - In-game character description The Coon is a melee hero with good mobility. His abilities are designed to pick away at enemies while thwarting their efforts to box him in. His primary attack is Coon Claws, with Coon Lunge and Coon Pounce being used to get in and out of the fray. He's also notable as one of the few heroes with an Ultimate ability that hits the entire field at once, which is especially useful against large groups of weak foes (such as Doctor Timothy's summoned Kindergarteners or Professor Chaos's Med Bots). *'Coon Claws' - A terrible scratching that applies Bleeding. Hits three times. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Coon Lunge' - Charge into the fray, claws flying (Similar to Captain Diabetes’s Sugar Rush ability, but inflict with bleeding status effects). **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Coon Pounce' - Damage and swap places with a foe. **Range: Any enemy tile within 8 tiles surrounded around him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None, exchange tile *'Prime-Time Coon' - Ultimate - Claw all foes and make them Bleed. **Range: The entire battle field **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding Quests Given * Origins * Coonstagram * Birth of a Coon Friend * Rise of the Fourthies * Mosquito in a Honey Pot * A Touch of Faith * The Talk * The Burrito Whisperer * Origins 2: New Beginnings * Civil War * Homeward Bound * The Bowels of the Beast Quotes Field/Story During The Thin White Line * "Wow, dude, that was hardcore." (if The New Kid farts on Jared) During Freedom Calling * "I'll prove my innocence, you assholes!" During To Catch a Coon * "So what, I just have to watch you eat, is that it? I'm not afraid..." * "Guys, I really wish we could wrap this up." * "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we start looking for the New Kid's parents." * "This is a waste of time. We should going after the bad guy." * "This is so weak." * "Broccoli... I'm not afraid of broccoli. It gets a bad rap, if you ask me." (if The New Kid selects the broccoli during the torture on The Coon) * "Is that a cuttlefish? I prefer salmon myself." (if The New Kid selects the cuttlefish during the torture on The Coon) * "Ugh, jeez! Well, I guess we're done here, huh?" * "Can someone reach around and get this knot?" * "Oh, god, you're not really gonna eat that burrito, are you?" (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered burrito during the torture on The Coon) * "Oh no. You're not gonna eat that vomit-covered broccoli? It's not organic." (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered broccoli during the torture on The Coon) * "Oh, hey, come on, you don't really want to eat my puke, do you?" (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered cuttlefish during the torture on The Coon) * "You're not gonna eat that chili dog, are you? That's not chili on top!" (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered chili dog during the torture on The Coon) * "Actually the asparagus might taste better with my vomit." (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered asparagus during the torture on The Coon) * "Ohh, now that's pretty gross, you guys." (after selecting a vomit-covered food item) During Farts of Future Past * "Mysterion? But you're with the Freedom Pals." * "My left hand? For what you-" * "Conner... What the hell are you doing here?" * "Time tunnel so weak, weak, weak..." * "Where are we now, Conner?" * "Why have you brought us here?" * "Don't do this to him." * "Don't go, New Kid! You can't change the past!" * "What?" * "You did it! You stopped your dad! You saved your mom, New Kid!" * "CONNER, NO!" * "I'm the Coon. This is your kid from the future." * "Oh, god! Barf!" * "We're back in downtown South Park! But where is everybody?" * "More importantly - what time of period we landed at?" * "Look, ButtLord!" * "You did it, ButtLord! It's inauguration day! We can still stop Conner from becoming mayor! Let's do this!" * "This way!" * "Guys? You're alive?" * "NO, KYLE! I have no control over Mitch Conner!" * "That's not funny, Kyle." * "Dude, fuck you." When The New Kid shows up in the Coon Lair * "Jesus Christ, ButtLord... You're back again?" * "Oh great, it's Butthole. Yayyy." During From Dusk till Casa Bonita * "Hey, New Kid! Dude, over here!" * "I was investigating an infestation of vampires here at Casa Bonita." * "But then one of them threw me in jail. I need your help." * "I need you to... take a picture of me for my Coonstagram page while I'm in jail." * "Fuck you, asshole!" * "C'mon, I'm not leaving without my commemorative photograph." * "Move the camera into place and let's make some memories." * "Yes, that's it, Butthole!" * "Yes! Now come here." (After the New Kid set the camera in place) * "Nice. That's gonna look awesome on my Coonstagram." * "Thanks, New Kid. I know you're here to stop the Vamp Kids too, and I want you to know, I'm gonna do whatever I can to help." * "Holy shit, the crazy bastard made it." * "Yeah. Butthole's probably in the water level right now." Battle * Selected ** "The Coon approves." ** "The Coon is back." ** "Coon on the prowl." ** "Get cooned!" * Battle start ** "Who wants the first cut?" * Turn start ** "It's finally my turn? Oh, thank god." ** "Welcome to Coontown." ** "Fuckin' finally." ** "Watch this, New Kid, I'm gonna do something fucking sweet." ** "I have a really good feeling about this, guys." ** "Coon on the prowl!" ** "You're the disease, and I'm the Coon." ** "Oh, this is my favorite part." ** "This is for Scrambles, you bastards!" ** "Prepare to be shredded." ** "Prepare for Cooning!" ** "Dramatic Coon move incoming..." ** "This is gonna sting." ** "Coon Claws out!" ** "Beware of the Coon!" ** "Step aside Coon Friends. Daddy's home." ** "You're not gonna know what hit you, but it was definitely the Coon." ** "Are you a hemophiliac? Let's find out!" ** "Coon on the plate!" ** "Welcome to the last day of the rest of your life." ** "Time to spread some rabies." ** "These claws are highly infectious, FYI." * Turn start versus chefs ** "Watch and learn, newbie, the Coon's on deck! The rest of you, try not to die." * Turn start versus Vampires ** "Bad news, bloodsuckers. It's the Coon's turn." ** "I came here to kill vampires and eat sopaipillas. And I'm gonna do both." ** "Abandon all hope, vamps. It's Coon time." ** "Avert your eyes, children. The Coon is about to get into some adult situations." ** "This seems like a good time for some sopaipillas." * Human Kite turn start ** "Prepare for a vicious squinting." * New Kid turn start ** "It's go time, ButtLord." ** "Don't mess this up, DickBag!" ** "Fuck 'em up, Butthole!" ** "Punch someone for the Coon, FartLord." ** "Hit someone for the Coon, ButtLord!" * Idle ** "Just...need to stand here a little longer... Little longer..." ** "Do you hear that? It's the sound of an impending Coon." ** "Man... I'm just really gonna violate someone, you guys, I'm so excited." ** "I'll go when I have everyone's complete attention. Otherwise I'm just gonna fuckin' stand here." ** "I find that if I take a long time planning my turn, revenge is that much sweeter." ** "I need...absolute silence, you guys. Seriously, nobody talk or even do anything." ** "Soon... Soon the Coon shall strike. Oh yes." ** "Let's see, I could give you a vicious clawing... Or you... Or you... Hmm." ** "The anticipation... It's building so high, you guys." * Self and ally idle ** "Every fight counts, guys. We're building brand momentum." * Ally idle ** "At moments like this, just think, "What would The Coon do?"" ** "OK, look, if you're not sure what to do just hit something as hard as you can." ** "GO!" ** "Hurry up!" ** "You can start doing cool stuff any time." ** "Should I tell you what to do? Would that help?" ** "GO GO GO GO GO! Oh my god!" ** "It's hard to be part of an elite fighting force if you don't take your FUCKING TURN!" ** "No, really, just take all the time in the world..." ** "Jesus Christ, Butthole, I thought you were good at this fart stuff." ** "OK, my Chicken Deluxe Dinner is getting cold, you guys." * Human Kite idle ** "It's not math homework, just do a laser thing." * New Kid idle ** "It's OK, New Kid. I was like you once. Confused, stupid, ineffective. Oh no, wait, that was Kyle." ** "Hey, New Kid. When I don't see you doing any superhero shit, it makes me question your superhero status." ** "Hey, hey FartLord, these idiots aren't going to kick their own asses. Do your job!" ** "Get it in gear ButtLord, I got hell to unleash over here." * After using Coon Claws ** "Oh yeah, this one bleeds real nice." ** "Now go tell everyone you cut yourself manscaping." ** "You'll want to put some pressure on that." ** "Get your mom to kiss that boo-boo." * After using Coon Claws on Vampires ** "Better apply a sopaipilla and some pressure on those wounds." ** "Now quit sucking up all the sopaipillas." ** "Guess vampires aren't immune to coon claws!" * Using Coon Lunge ** "Get cooned!" ** "Coon comin' through!" ** "Make way for Coon." * After using Coon Lunge ** "Thanks for standing there like a little bitch deer in the headlights." ** "Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to bleed on someone's claws?" * After using Coon Lunge on Raisins Girl ** "All day, ladies! I can do this. All. Day." * Using Coon Pounce ** "This might sting." * After using Coon Pounce ** "Try not to slip on your own guts. I'd hate for you to fall and hurt yourself." * After using Coon Pounce on Vampire ** "Bats aren't the only mammal that can fly." * Ultimate ready, versus Vampires ** "This one's all me." * After using Prime-Time Coon ** "Whew. I'll feel that tomorrow." * After ally attacking ** "Save some for the Coon!" ** "The Coon approves." ** "Cool." ** "Fucking sweet." ** "For best results, target the groin or face!" * After ally using punching attack ** "That was a thorough fisting." * After Captain Diabetes using High-Fructose Death Wave and victory ** "We fuckin' rocked that." * After Henrietta using Cigarette Burn ** "Fucking sweet burn." ** "Huh. A hint of cloves." * Targeted by Satanic Seal and Baleful Blessing ** "Sweet, thanks!" * Targeted by Satanic Seal and revived ** "It's about fucking time!" * After Henrietta using Satanic Seal on other ally ** "Hey, buff me too!" ** "You're gonna buff me next, right?" * After Henrietta using Satanic Seal on New Kid ** "WHAT? Supercharge The Coon, not that stupid Butthole!" * After Henrietta using Black Mass ** "Oh my god, she totally just tore your souls out and gave them to us, hah." ** "You just got totally fucked by some demon." ** "Nice one, Souls of the Damned." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury ** "You're a loose cannon, Mysterion, but you get results." * After New Kid attacking ** "Keep it up, kid, and we might be friends some day." ** "OK, I admit it, Buttlord - you got some potential." ** "Wow, I am almost impressed." ** "ButtLord's not taking any shit!" ** "Not bad, New Kid." ** "Someone's ready for their spin-off. In Turkish markets, at least." * After New Kid attacking Raisins Girl ** "You knocked that bitch down to Kyle's reading level." * After New Kid using Brains move ** "ButtLord's coming out blasting!" * After New Kid using Netherborn move ** "You took them to a dark place, Butthole." * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Cold, Butthole, I like it!" * After New Kid using Dire Shroud on self ** "Oh, how nice for you, ButtLord." * After New Kid using Dire Shroud on enemy ** "Nasty but nice, Butthole." * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "Haha! You bitch-slapped that bitch!" * After Super Craig using Omega Crash Extra ** "Way to use your head. Next time try putting a little heart into it." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Careful there, Tupperware, or you'll fog up your helmet." * After Tupperware using Hot Swap ** "That's what I call affirmative action!" * After a Timefart ** "Oh my god, the ButtLord fucked you!" ** "Your turn is now property of Coon and Friends!" ** "Haha, you got screwed!" * Attacked ** "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" ** "Hey!" ** "Typical dirty tactics." ** "Knock it off!" ** "Bullshit! I call bullshit." * Attacked, Farts of Future Past ** "Focus on Mitch Conner!" ** "I'm not the bad guy here!" ** "No, I'm on your side!" ** "You're playing right into Kite's hand!" * Attacked by Vampire ** "You're next, you little shit!" ** "You're next, vamp." ** "Hey! Stupid vampires!" * New Kid attacked ** "Walk it off, ButtLord!" ** "Quit screwing around, ButtLord!" * Super Craig attacked ** "It'd be a shame if you ripped your sweet costume, Super Craig." * Enemy defeated ** "You deserved what you got!" ** "This is coming together exactly how I planned." ** "Fucked by the long dong of justice!" ** "Oh yeah! Take that, bitch!" ** "Another foe falls before the might of Coon and Frie- I mean, Freedom Pals." * Enemy defeated, before joining Freedom Pals ** "Another foe falls before the might of Coon and Friends!" * Enemy defeated by Captain Diabetes ** "And diabetes claims another victim!" * Chiquita the Gorilla defeated ** "Suck it, Chiquita! There's a new silverback in town." * Vampire defeated ** "Hah! Take that, vamp-douche!" ** "Bye! Hope you enjoyed your La Casa Bonita experience!" * After using healing item on ally ** "Oh-no, you're not done!" * After using healing item on self ** "I feel so turgid right now." ** "I am so fucking healthy!" ** "Now I'm back to peak Coon!" * Shielded ** "Give it to me." * Defeated ** "With friends like these, who needs assholes?" ** "Tell everyone... I know they loved me." * Defeated by Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "Do not give that fucker his keys!" * Human Kite defeated ** "Oh my god, Kyle! Way to embarrass yourself in front of the New Kid." * Mysterion defeated ** "Oh, look, Mysterion's dead again." * New Kid defeated ** "We're going to need a new New Kid." * Ally Attack Up ** "Go fuck 'em up!" * Burning ** "I am engulfed in flames! Shit." ** "Oh, by the way, I'm still on fire you guys, your leader is like burning up here." ** "I'm burning, I'm burning here!" * Enemy Burning ** "You're on fire." * Chilled ** "The Coon is mostly impervious to the cold. Mostly..." * Ally Confused ** "You're looking a little fucked up, there, dude." * Lifesteal granted ** "I'm definitively living my best life." * Lifesteal ** "You got so cooned." ** "Suck it." * Victory ** "Once again, the Coon saves the day." ** "I could have done this myself, but I'm glad you're here to watch." * Victory, against Shub-Niggurath, also when Shub-Niggurath devours white meat ** "Oh my god, that was fucking awesome you guys!" * Dialogue ** With Black Vampire, after using Coon Pounce on Black Vampire *** Black Vampire: "Hey, what the fuck you supposed to be anyway?" The Coon: "I'm... The Coon." Black Vampire: "Sorry the what? And you callin' us Vamp Kids lame?" ** With Call Girl, after using Coon Claws *** Call Girl: "You're such a savage, Cartman!" The Coon: "You still here Call Girl? Go home already." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl being attacked *** The Coon: "I felt that one, Call Girl. You're probably ready to leave and never come back, right?" Call Girl: "Ready to kick ass, more like it!" *** The Coon: "Hmm maybe you should call it a day before you mess up your hair." Call Girl: "It's more than you could take, Coon." ** With Captain Diabetes, after using Coon Pounce *** Captain Diabetes: "Looking sharp, Coon!" The Coon: "Damn right, Diabetes." ** With chef, turn start *** The Coon: "I'm gonna dip my balls in your sauce." Chef: "No! Not...not...not my sauce!" *** The Coon: "The Coon will bring you dastardly chefs to justice!" Chef: "What? We're just making the pasta and the scaloppini!" ** With Chef, attacked by Chef *** Chef: "You want a creme fraiche bukkake with that?" The Coon: "Hell fucking no!" ** With Corey Haim, after self or ally attacking Corey Haim *** Corey Haim: "Stop doggin' me around!" The Coon: "Nooooo thank you." ** With Fastpass, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Fastpass: "Avenging you is on my to-do list!" ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Cigarette Burn *** The Coon: "Nice one, dragon lady." Henrietta: "Thanks, rat-boy." The Coon: "I'M A COON!" ** With Henrietta, enemy defeated *** Henrietta: "That was satisfactory." The Coon: "Jeez, will you lighten up?" ** With Henrietta, Chiquita the Gorilla defeated *** The Coon: "Suck it, Chiquita! There's a new silverback in town." Henrietta: "I thought you were a stupid raccoon." The Coon: "I thought you were a stupid bitch." ** With Human Kite, battle start *** The Coon: "Stand back! The real superheroes are here now." Human Kite: "Yeah us real superheroes are here to save the day." ** With Human Kite, ally idle *** The Coon: "At moments like this, just think, "What would The Coon do?"" Human Kite: "Probably something stupid." ** With Human Kite, Human Kite idle *** Human Kite: "Just calculating some trajectories. I'll be ready in a sec." The Coon: "God, you're a nerd." ** With Human Kite, after attacking Human Kite, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** The Coon: "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Human Kite: "Screw you, Coon!" ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite using Laser Burn, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** Human Kite: "Ready to quit yet?" The Coon: "Nah, I feel like we should see where this goes." Human Kite: "Dammit!" ** With Human Kite, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Human Kite: "Yeah, yeah, we'll get around to it." ** With Human Kite, defeated *** Human Kite: "Dead? Already?" The Coon: "Fuck off, all of you." ** With Human Kite, Human Kite Slowed *** Human Kite: "Human Kite, usually so deft and spry, is moving slow." The Coon: "He's deft and spry you guys! He admitted it!" ** With Mosquito, after using Coon Lunge *** Mosquito: "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" The Coon: "Snack on your own time, Mosquito. I'm working here." ** With Mosquito, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mosquito: "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Coon." ** With Mysterion, turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick *** The Coon: "Wow, how does it feel to know Corey Haim is inside your sister?" Mysterion: "Cartman, I fucking swear to god." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." / "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." The Coon: "God dammit, Mysterion! Would it kill you to be a little more upbeat?" Mysterion: "I doubt it." ** With Mysterion, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mysterion: "Fuck you, dude!" ** With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos turn start *** Professor Chaos: "Muwahahaha!! Remember this day, for it is the day you die!" The Coon: "How can they remember it if they're dead?" Professor Chaos: "They...uh... Oh darnit." ** With Professor Chaos, attacked by Professor Chaos, Farts of Future Past *** Professor Chaos: "Did I attack the right one, fellas?" The Coon: "No!" / Mitch Conner: "Yes!" ** With Professor Chaos, defeated *** Professor Chaos: "Aww. The Coon looks like a sleepy kitty." The Coon: "Uh, fucking revive me?" ** With Red Wine Drunk Randy, Red Wine Drunk Randy Chilled *** Randy: "Uh! I think my balls just retracted into my abdomen." The Coon: "I think Stan's dad really wants to kill you, Scott." ** With Super Craig, enemy turn start *** Super Craig: "????" The Coon: "Try to give a fuck, will you Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, you bet." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Spiral Power *** The Coon: "I can't believe your dad was dumb enough to lend you his tools, Toolshed." Toolshed: "At least I have a dad." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** The Coon: "You've obviously had some practice handling tools." Toolshed: "Uh-huh." The Coon: "You know, "tools" is another word for "penises."" Toolshed: "Yep. I know." ** With Tupperware, after Tupperware using Hot Swap *** The Coon: "Let me know if you need your head burped." Tupperware: "That won't be necessary." ** With Vampire Griefer, after self or ally attacking Vampire Griefer, at birthday party VIP room *** Vampire Griefer: "I crave the red juice of eternal life!" The Coon: "It's fucking clam juice and tomato how good could it be?" **'With Jared, after his aides come out' ***“Aides? We have to fight aides? Fucking Jared!” * Unsorted ** "You fucked a lot of minds today, Doctor Timothy, and now you're gonna pay!" ** "Nooooo!" ** "Kyle, I hate you!" ** "Not cool!" ** The Coon: "Mysterion, are you like a goth or ninja or what?" Mysterion: "I'm a wandering soul who can never truly die." The Coon: "Jesus, dramatic much?" ** Mysterion: "Fate guides your claws, Coon." The Coon: "Fuck you, Mysterion. Fate ain't the boss of these fucking sweet claws!" ** "Nice, but the Coon brand still has a higher Q-score than Mysterion." ** "Seldom in the history of cooning has anyone been cooned so hard." ** Toolshed: "Excellent use of your kite-based powers, Human Kite!" Human Kite: "Thanks, dude!" The Coon: "Jesus, you two, get a room." ** "Now you've done it! A wounded Coon is the most dangerous of Coons." ** The Coon: "You know, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one pulling his weight around here." Human Kite: "Well, to be fair-" ** "This move meshes perfectly with my on-the-go lifestyle." ** "Drill, baby, drill!" ** Corey Haim: "Let's have hot milk and cookies after this!" The Coon: "I have a little room left." Corey Haim: "Hey, let's go to my house! I've got elephants and giraffes, and roller coasters!" The Coon: "Oh man, that sounds sweet!" ** Toolshed: "Coon, can we get on with saving South Park and stuff?" The Coon: "I'm doing it right now, Super Tool." ** "OK... Well this has been cool, you guys, but we should probably wrap this up soon." ** The Coon: "Don't blow all your Chaos in one load, Professor!" Professor Chaos: "Don't worry. Lots more Chaos where that came from!" ** "You have aroused the Coon." ** "Luckily the Coon is impervious to- Oh, fuck, that actually hurts." ** Wonder Tweek: "Gah! Jesus Christ! You're an animal!" The Coon: "Yes, exactly. I'm The Coon." ** "Dammit, Kyle, you fly around, you shoot lasers, just pick one and let's go on with our lives!" ** "Oh yeah! There's some fucking Coon Justice for you." ** "You practice that move in front of the mirror, Mysterion?" ** "Is it just me or does Mysterion die like all the fucking time?" Gallery Main Storyline South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg|The Coon making his appearance in the prologue of the game. 20180222104041_1.jpg|The Coon arriving alongside The New Kid during the confrontation between Super Craig and Wonder Tweek. 20180222103138_1.jpg|The Coon attempting to attack Doctor Timothy. 20180222110718_1.jpg|The Coon staggering himself up after being "mind raped" by Doctor Timothy. 20180222111407_1.jpg|The Coon meeting with The New Kid in front of the Medicinal Fried Chicken store. 20180222111443_1.jpg|The Coon with The New Kid encounters Towelie inside the Medicinal Fried Chicken store. 20180223105533_1.jpg|The Coon appearing at the playground with The New Kid, Human Kite and Fastpass. 20180223105657_1.jpg|The Coon being "mind raped" again by Doctor Timothy. 20180224172811_1.jpg|The Coon making his appearance in front of U-Stor-It. 20180224172913_1.jpg|The Coon issuing the threat to shred Toolshed if he makes any wrong moves. 20180224175440_1.jpg|The Coon smashing the controller of the Robo Arm after the defeat of General Disarray. 20180224180807_1.jpg|The Coon showing up at the Meth Heads' lab alongside Toolshed, The New Kid and Fastpass. 20180224183206 1.jpg|The Coon detaining Professor Chaos after defeating him. 20180224183520_1.jpg|The Coon revealing the perpetrator supporting Professor Chaos's scheme. 20180301104619_1.jpg|The Coon chiding Mosquito over his statement that the Freedom Pals franchise is better than the Coon and Friends franchise. 20180301104714_1.jpg|The Coon releasing Professor Chaos from the Coon Lair's Holding Cell. 20180304182016 1.jpg|The Coon asking his mom why there is a 'dead' pimp and two prostitutes inside his house. 20180307014806_1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180307021104_1.jpg|The Coon exclaiming that The New Kid has found Scrambles the missing cat. 20180307024531_1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends being glad on discovering Scrambles the missing cat after defeating the Elder God. 20180307024608_1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180307024724_1.jpg|The Coon getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180307030033_1.jpg|The Coon awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180311144043_1.jpg|The Coon spotted alongside Mitch Conner at the South Park Community Center. gobble farts.jpg|The Coon swallowing The New Kid's farts during "the torture". 8f3a089659ee3d6d45e1bfee4f166d224f4adefc.jpg|The Coon being irritated by The New Kid's farts. 20180311144854_1.jpg|The Coon throwing up after being tortured by The New Kid's farts. 20180312110323_1.jpg|The Coon 'being held captive' by Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175436_1.jpg|The Coon 'being assaulted' by Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175630_1.jpg|The Coon 'escaping' with Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313182501 1.jpg|The Coon turning up with Mitch Conner after the group has arrived at the ground floor. 20180313182514 1.jpg|The Coon pleading not to believe what Mitch Conner is saying to the group. 20180212115929_1.jpg|The Coon unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Ic item coon poster.png|Poster of 'Who is the Coon?'. From Dusk till Casa Bonita 20180321094226_1.jpg|The Coon meeting up with The New Kid and Mysterion inside Casa Bonita. 20180321084954_1.jpg|The coon climbing out of 'jail'. 20180322111727_1.jpg|The Coon seen having sopaipillas inside Casa Bonita. 20180321141431_1.jpg|The Coon warning The New Kid on eating the burrito spiked with hot sauce. 20180322130502_1.jpg|The Coon calling The New Kid asking not to beat his high scores at the Casa Bonita video arcade. 20180321130607_1.jpg|The Coon witnessing The New Kid diving off the man-made cliff in Casa Bonita. 20180322010042 1.jpg|The Coon in combat against Corey Heim. Trivia * The Coon appears to be a general parody of "gritty" antiheroes, but his animal motif and use of metal claws specifically draws parallels to the Marvel Comics characters Wolverine and Black Panther. * The Coon decides that having no Kryptonite is against the rules, thereby triggering the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot, however, he doesn't have one himself, making his first decision a somehow hypocritical and ironic one. * As a strange fact, the Coon is always the first choice on the first and second night (The second choice is Human Kite). * The Coon has the word coon on every power of his, this annoys Human Kite and Super Craig. * When selected as a combatant, other buddies always have three lines, one of which would be their own names. The Coon, however, has four lines, all involve his name, but without a line to refer to himself only. * After the game is completed, The Coon becomes unplayable in battle (due to his evil hand puppet Mitch Conner and probably been grounded by his mom), and he remains in the Coon Lair by himself. He was later added by Ubisoft as a playable party member through a patch update. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Enemies